


I Dont Wanna Lose You Now (Ziam)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from 'Mirrors'</p><p> </p><p>Just one of the many 'how-did-he-tell-liam-about-the-engagement' and 'how-did-liam-react' ideas running through my head that I just woke up and wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dont Wanna Lose You Now (Ziam)

Liam knew something was up by the way the guys looked at him and walked in to the flat that he and Zayn shared, they all turned towards him, shooting him pity and sympathy with their eyes, except for Zayn, he stood and made his way to Liam, who slid his shoes off and held his arms out to welcome Zayn in. Zayn let a smile ghost his face as he quickly pressed himself into Liam, wrapping his arms around him, shutting his eyes. Liam hugged him back, sliding his arms out and pulling Zayn tight against him, trying not to let the worry and his assumptions go to his head as the guys quickly cleared out, saying bye. He insisted they could stay because he just got home but they all said they had something else to do. Harry patted him on the back before he shut the door, and Liam just laid his head on Zayn’s, holding him even closer as his mind ran free, thinking of what could be going on, but he kept coming up blank.

“Ok, I give…whats going on? Don’t say nothing, the guys normally stay all day, not clear out when I get home…” He asked, dreading the conversations that could possibly come next . But Zayn stayed quiet a few more moments before he pulled back, sliding his fingers in between Liam's and tugging him over to the couch, before coercing him to sit. Liam refused though, shaking his head and standing there, he let go of Zayn's hand. “No.. I don’t want to sit… tell me” He spoke out. And the words that came next made Liam laugh. He laughed. Harder than he ever had before. He laughed until there were tears brimming his eyes. Zayn just stood still, watching the love of his life mentally reject the news. When the laughter had died down and Liam wiped his face, looking back to Zayn. Zayn watched the registration hit his lovers face, he watched the familiar eyebrows knit together in confusion, then he watched the smile leave his face, and the tears fill his eyes again, this time for a completely different reason. Liam shook his head slowly, murmuring out ‘no’ repeatedly. Zayn swallowed hard and nodded his head.

“Yes… It was last night…They called me.. She already has the ring.” He spoke, he reached out to Liam, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a sharp pain shoot through him as Liam jerked away, holding his arm like he had been shot. “Li,” He started, but stopped as Liam's lower lip wobbled. Liam pulled it between his teeth, biting at it and refusing to full on sob in front of Zayn. He just turned and stumbled out, half running and almost tripping over the table beside the couch, he made his way to their room and shut the door, managing to lock it before he broke. He slid himself to the ground against the door and cried, putting his face in his hands and his knees to his chest.

Zayn just stood outside of the door, forehead resting on the door, listening. Feeling anything but good as he felt Liam's sobs reverberate through his chest. He tried the handle once, finding it locked.

“Baby,let me in... Please” He begged, jumping at the suddenly reply Liam gave, a loud ‘No!” that was screamed through the flat. Zayn just sat down on the other side of the door, relaxing back against it. He stayed there, not moving an inch, listening until the sobs quieted down and he heard the faint occasional hiccups as Liam calmed himself more and more. Then nothing, there was no sound for nearly an hour. Zayn's stomach growled, reminding him he hadn’t eaten breakfast. He had come in later last night after hanging out with the guys, and getting the call. Liam wanted to stay home and sleep early. Zayn had come home and kissed him, not waking him up though, and he crawled into bed, curling his body into Liam's and falling asleep. When he woke, Liam had already gone out for a run, and the boys were all there, asking to see how the conversation went, Zayn just shrugged and said he hadn’t told him yet. Sitting there, he wished he hadn’t told him, he wished it never happened, he wished he wouldn’t have picked up the phone when they called, he should have known that them calling at night would only be bad news. But he hadn’t expected an engagement. It hit 10 and Zayn thought Liam had fallen asleep, but he still didn’t move, about ten minutes later he heard it. He turned his head to the side and listened, only to hear Liam gently humming a song he was so familiar with. He smiled softly, listening as it neared the chorus. Zayn took a deeper breath and waited a few more seconds before singing with Liam's humming.

“'Cause I don't wanna lose you now, I'm lookin' right at the other half of me, the vacancy that sat in my heart, is a space that now you hold,” He paused a second. Liam had stopped humming. “Show me how to fight for now, and I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back here to you once I figured it out, you were right here all along” His voice trailed off and it was silent for another few minutes before Liam spoke.

“Zayn” He spoke softly, not calling for Zayn, just saying his name. Zayn turned his head towards the door and spoke Liam's name, after a few seconds of silence the door suddenly opened and Zayn fell back into the floor. He looked up at Liam from the ground, and Liam let a soft smile slide to his face as he dropped himself down to the ground, lying by Zayn. His eyes were rimmed with red and a little puffy, but he still looked like a sight Zayn wouldn’t mind seeing every single day for the rest of his life. Liam shifted until he was over Zayn, holding his own weight up but still pinning him down. They connected eyes and stayed that way for a few moments before Liam spoke.

“You're mine, not hers, not anyone else’s…” His voice was soft, barely a whisper, but it was there, and it was the only thing Zayn needed to hear to know they would make it through. He nodded his head.

“I'm yours,” He confirmed, lifting his face to brush his lips against Liam's. “I'm here, and we’ll make it… We’ve come too far to back out now…”


End file.
